In recent years, as photoelectric technology develops rapidly, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) with small size, light weight, and good display effect are becoming more and more favored by consumers.
The liquid crystal display comprises a color filter substrate and an array substrate, with liquid crystal material filled therebetween for display. In addition, spacers are disposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate, so that a space can be kept therebetween. FIGS. 1 and 2 schematically show a color filter substrate 100, an array substrate 200, and a spacer 300 disposed between the color filter substrate 100 and the array substrate 200 in a liquid crystal display in the prior art. A rectangular elevating layer 201 is disposed on the array substrate 200, and the spacer 300 is disposed on the elevating layer 201 and in contact with the color filter substrate 100. Reference number 202 indicates a gate line in the array substrate 200.
When the liquid crystal display is impacted, e.g. when the screen thereof is hit, as schematically shown in FIG. 2, displacement between the color filter substrate 100 and the array substrate 200 might occur, and thus the spacer 300 might misplace and go outside the elevating layer 201 due to the limitation by the short sides thereof. In this case, the initial position of the spacer 300 will be difficult to resume. Under such circumstances, moving mura would occur to the liquid crystal display, i.e., partial region on the liquid crystal display would brighten up, without the possibility of being restored to normal state. Consequently, the display effect of the liquid crystal display will be severely influenced, the display quality thereof will be reduced, and the yield of liquid crystal display will be influenced.